


阿斯加德王妃秘史

by Nothingyyy



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Other, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingyyy/pseuds/Nothingyyy
Summary: 蓝皮锤x双性基，伪出轨，锤基夫妻设定，伪出轨，囚禁，捆绑，蒙眼，拉珠，口交，





	阿斯加德王妃秘史

捆绑，囚禁，蒙眼，拉珠，口交，伪出轨，蓝皮锤 双性基

伪出轨 身份梗

 

洛基身上一丝不挂的被绑在一个椅子上，双腿被固定在椅子两次，不能动弹。

“别动了，你挣扎不开的，好久不见了。”怪人不紧不慢的走了过来，一只手搭在椅子上，舌尖从下到上舔着他的的脖子，划过喉结轻咬了一口下巴，吻了几下，手指下流的摸到了私处，像是在折磨一只待宰的羔羊。

“你也真是煞费苦心了，”洛基紧紧咬着牙从喉咙里挤出一句话，他感觉到那个怪人的手指在自己私处打转，抚摸着大腿根部，虽然看不到，但他却能清楚的知道到那个怪人的目光赤裸下流的在自己的下体扫视。

巨大的羞耻让他更加敏感，每一个动作都清晰无比，手指已经来到了花穴，在阴唇上肆意抚摸，阴道已经开始蠕动了，淫水渐渐的流了出来，洛基死死咬着牙不让自己发出声音，但是极负技巧的指奸技术让他欲罢不能。凶猛的快感从下体传遍全身，怪人的拇指粗暴的按揉他的阴蒂，其余四指并不友好的折磨着阴唇，甚至过分的扣着阴道口的软肉。

“啧啧，水儿都流出来了，”怪人抽出手指放在自己嘴里吮吸，故意发出很大的声音，“嗯，你下面味道不错嘛，”

“变态，”洛基清晰的听到了怪人吮吸手指的声音，脸色涨的通红，难堪的扭动着身体，想快点儿挣脱这种折磨。怪人却一点儿不给他机会，一把抓着他的头发，强迫他张嘴，一根粗壮的阴茎就送到了他嘴边。

“把它伺候好了，我保证你一会儿舒舒服服的，做完我就送你回去，你丈夫不会知道，但是你如果不听话，我就不一定会做出什么了。”阴茎直接在洛基脸上磨蹭，突然咔嚓咔嚓拍照的声音让他一激灵，恐惧从心底传到了全身，手紧紧握拳浑身颤抖着。

“你放心，乖，含进去，我保证这些照片，不会有第三个人知道。”蓝皮怪人轻轻抚摸他的头发，耐心的说道。

洛基屈辱的低头含住了龟头，索尔还在家里做完饭等他回去，而自己却被关在这个地方任由一个野男人蹂躏。

“对，这才乖嘛，”怪人舒服的喘息着，浅浅的在口腔里抽插，扶着脑袋一挺身，强迫洛基来了个深喉。洛基被呛的眼睛都红了，完全喘不过气来，机械性的上下吞吐男人的阴茎，脖子一直偏着，一阵酸痛。怪人手指肆意在皮肤上抚摸，眼前漆黑一片，却更加加深的洛基的快感，全身被挑逗的像是着火了一样，艰难的吞咽阴茎，粗大的肉棒是不是还拍打在脸上，口水随着阴茎进进出出的动作牵出了一条银丝。

“乖，对，就是这样，”怪人满意的低声喘息，突然抽出了阴茎，解开了洛基身上的绳子，一头雾水的洛基本能的以为逃走的机会来了，一抬腿想要跑掉，怪人却一点儿阻拦的意思都没有。洛基没走几步就手脚酸软倒在了地上，软绵绵的触感，还有点扎，似乎是羊毛地毯，挣扎着想要爬起来，却被怪人抓着一只脚拖了回去，手指死死扣着地毯，留下了几条印子。

“放开，放开我，”洛基绝望的开始疯狂尖叫，面容扭曲在了一起，什么都看不到，手脚一点力气也用不上，眼泪打湿了遮在眼睛上的黑布，最终被怪人拖了回去。

“不乖，我很生气，不过你还有弥补的机会，如果不想你被别的男人玩弄的照片发到你丈夫手里。”怪人贴着洛基的耳朵说道，手指狠狠插进了引道里，粗暴的顶弄了几下，算是一个警告。

洛基整个人被翻了过来双腿被分到最大，私处完全暴露在空气里，漂亮的阴茎挺立着，充血的阴蒂在空中颤抖，“放开我，”无力的哭了出来，似乎已经对接下来的事情表示绝望，头歪在一边，静静的等待被侵犯，心里只有一个念头，不能让他知道。

粗长的肉棒狠狠操进了流水不止的花穴里，洛基抓着那人的手臂疼的喊了出声，“疼——”

怪人却不为所动，“疼吗？疼就对了，我可不是你温柔的丈夫啊，”说着拿出手边的一个东西，一边狠狠的操干淫穴，一边用那个东西在洛基身上滑动，“感觉到这是什么了吗？”

顿时停下了反抗的动作，橡胶的触感，长长的一串，从上到下逐渐变大的一个个珠子，“拉珠？”颤抖着声音低声说道，眼睛什么都看不到，对接下来的“酷刑”，洛基甚至想都不敢想，但是更让他痛苦的不是身体上的折磨，而是自己在除了自己丈夫以外的男人身下获得了快感，娇喘高潮。

“不错，让我想想，你的屁眼儿把这个东西整个都吃下去的样子，一定美极了。”蓝皮肤怪人一边凶猛的撞击淫穴，一边欣赏被蒙着眼睛只能无助的在自己身下扭动的洛基，一个深入，龟头狠狠研磨着花心，交合处满是粘液，大掌托着洛基的屁股，借着粘液，掏出润滑剂在拉珠上匆匆摸了几下，第一颗小小的红色珠子，就伸了进去。

“求你了，别，别，”完全被欲望控制的洛基疯狂的在怪人身下扭动身体，哭嚎求饶，粗大的阴茎已经把引道摧残的十分不堪了，异常凶猛的快感让他完全成了这个怪人的性奴。拉珠又不断深入，珠子越来越大，冰凉的润滑剂一进入身体都成了强力的春药，后穴像火烧一样，饥渴的渴望更多。

怪人像是没有听到一样，草草撸了几下前面的阴茎，一只手缓慢的把最后一个大珠子插进了洛基的后穴里，前面也没闲着，一直凶猛操干这个可怜兮兮的小嘴儿，囊袋啪啪撞击着屁股，像是想随着阴茎一起进入那个火热紧致的地方。

等到所有的珠子都进去了，怪人完全没有客气，把洛基翻了过来，强迫他撅着屁股，阴茎重新狠狠插入了阴道，欣赏着整个拉珠被塞到洛基后面的美景，忍不住啪啪啪了几下屁股，腰不断耸动操干前面的小穴，像不听话的孩子一样，狠狠挤压着屁股，粘液流了一手，一只手拉着拉珠快速的拉出，随着洛基一声尖叫，手肘颤颤巍巍撑着地面，后穴和阴道的双重攻击，拉珠在体内滑动的感觉，刺激的他整个人都在颤抖，临近崩溃。

那人却并不满足，拉动拉珠的速度越来越快，看着菊穴吞吐着一颗颗鲜艳的小珠子，像是玩弄心爱的玩具，不断拉进拉出，把洛基折磨的尖叫连连，前面的阴茎在完全没有任何触碰的情况下开始喷射液体，白浊的精液全部被射到了地毯上，随着怪人操他的动作前后摇晃，雌穴承受不住攻击瞬间缴械，高潮的液体喷洒在还插在自己身体里的阴茎上。

脱力的把额头靠在地板上，汗水打湿了头发，喘息的声音和索尔低沉的呼吸交织在一起，屁股里还夹着半截拉珠，索尔狠狠向里面撞了几下，射了进去。

洛基像是被玩儿完了一样丢在一边，阴道里还留着那人的精液，脱力的倒在羊毛地毯上，手指拨弄着地毯上的毛，又是一股子刺鼻的气味，被玩儿坏的洛基再次昏了过去


End file.
